On the Warpath
by dark kitsune
Summary: Complete crack. PWP slash one shot between the two most annoying bots on the Ark - Powerglide and Warpath. Yep, you read that right.


**A/N**: This is pure crack. Fair warning now, this fic is PWP/mech sex between two of the most annoying fraggers on the Ark. If any of this turns you off then kindly click the back button. Also - I do believe this is the first Powerglide/Warpath fic here on . Go me!

* * *

He was loud, brash and a braggart. He could give Sunstreaker a run for his money in the "largest ego" department but oh when he took to the skies it was a thing of beauty. Warpath wasn't sure when he started to see the A-10 Thunderbolt as something more than just a comrade in arms but it hardly mattered now as he watched Powerglide execute a barrel roll to evade Thundercracker. The battle had been raging for hours with neither side losing ground on the field. A recent turn of events however, namely the arrival of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, forced the Decepticon troops into a slow retreat.

While he was heavily armored, the tank commander had sustained considerable damage in a particularly fierce shoot out with Blitzwing and was ordered out of the fray by a very fragged off Ratchet. With little else to do Warpath leaned up against a rocky outcrop and watched the aerial maneuvers of his fellow Autobot. Lifting a red hand to lightly stroke the shaft of his cannon, Warpath continued to watch the barnstormer with rapt attention, the pain in his servos temporarily forgotten. Oh how he longed to caress that pointy head, to run his fingers over the thrusters attached to the sides of those strong red legs.

The battle on the ground was slowly moving away from his current location, the twin front liners were in a particularly bad mood and let their displeasure be known with heavy artillery fire and choice expletives. Ruining the twins day off was not advisable for anyone, especially the 'cons and it wasn't long before Megatron called off the attack. With a weary sigh Warpath stopped the daydreams and ministrations to his cannon and limped towards the gathering Autobots and an awaiting Skyfire.

Later that evening…

The Ark's rec room was wall to wall mechs but the crowd proved easy navigation to someone who's cannon was met long before the mech it was attached to actually arrived. Warpath worked his way through the throng of over energized bots and headed towards the energon dispenser, deciding that a little liquid courage would help him find his voice when talking to the boisterous flyer.

"Ha! Did you see how those Decepticreeps turned tailpipe and ran?" Cliffjumper quipped.

"Heh. Yeah especially after I threw some cluster bombs their way." Powerglide puffed up. "Hey 'Path! Cm'ere!"

Warpath froze for a moment and then turned to face the object of his desire. "Oh…hey Powerglide. How's it POW! Going?"

"Oh fine, fine. I was just tellin the other bots here how I handed Thundercracker's aft to him." The A-10 put a companionable arm around the tank's shoulder then whispered conspiratorially in his audio. "And what an aft it was! But ya know, I'm rather partial to the color red if'n ya know what I mean."

Warpath's fuel pump seized for a moment when the flyers battle mask casually brushed against his audio and the words sunk into his processor.

"Don't think I didn't notice ya watching me out there." Powerglide whispered as he ran his fingers over the tank commanders newly repaired shoulder strut. "I'm always up for giving my fans what they want and I noticed you were enjoying the show."

"I didn't think you could BAM! see me." Warpath was mildly embarrassed that his public cannon fondling was seen. The Sheridan tank squared his shoulders and brushed off his embarrassment as best he could and decided to fight fire with fire. "If you wanted to ZING! watch again…my quarters aren't too far from the rec room." The bold statement made him blush a little but his battle mask hid his energon flushed cheek plates, however he couldn't hide the slight tremble that ran through his body. There was no denying that Warpath was excited.

Powerglide practically leered at the statement. "Oh I think I'll want to do more than just watch." The A-10 grabbed two cubes of high grade and steered the tank commander towards the exit. "What say you and me blow this party and make our own music?"

"I'd say that's a ZAP! great idea."

The two walked in relative silence from the rec room; neither felt the need to announce what they were about to engage in. Well…Powerglide did but with a large cannon prodding him in the back he had little chance to stop and chat with the other mechs as he and Warpath walked by.

* * *

The tank commander's quarters had little more than a berth which was fine with Powerglide. He didn't come for social visit, after all. The A-10 felt the press of the cannon against his back and grinned beneath his face plate in anticipation.

"Is that a cannon ya sportin or are ya just happy to see me?" Powerglide turned and grasped the appendage with his hand.

"Unnn…do that again." Warpath writhed in the firm grip.

"Oh ho, you like that do ya? Well why don't ya lay back and let ol 'Glide here make all your dreams come true." The barnstormer wedged his leg between Warpath's and pushed him back onto the berth but was quickly flipped onto his back by the eager tank.

"You know I'm not POW! gonna let you have all the fun." Warpath remarked and although the flyer couldn't see the smirk, he could certainly hear it. Any witty reply that Powerglide had was cut off with a static moan when the tank ran his digits along the inside of his thrusters.

"I'm not some BLAM! dewy eyed femme and I've wanted this for a long time." Warpath rumbled in the flyers audio.

Powerglide's optics widened marginally but he quickly overcame his surprise. "Good ta know you'll make this worth my while 'Path."

"Shut up and ZOWIE! kiss me." Warpath's battle mask slid away from his face and Powerglide couldn't help but stare. The tank commander was gorgeous. The A-10 pushed back his slight nervousness and hid it with a typical smarmy remark while he retracted his mask as well.

"Nice ta see I'm not the only good lookin mech in the Ark." His vocalizer was effectively shut off with a searing kiss from the Sheridan and Powerglide, not to be outdone, ran his glossa over the tank's lower lip component.

The kiss deepened, both mechs eagerly thrust their glossa in the others mouth in a playful struggle for dominance. Warpath turned his attention back to the thrusters on the flyers legs as the kiss continued, smiling slightly at the delicious moan that escaped Powerglide's vocalizer.

"Yeah 'Path…right there." Powerglide ran his hand over the barrel of the tanks' cannon, light strokes followed by firm grasps. The alternating touches were driving the Sheridan wild and he returned the favor by running his glossa over the edge of the flyers shoulder wings.

"Unf…oh ZOWIE! 'Glide! Don't…unf…don't stop! BAM!"

Powerglide shuddered at the sensation of his wings being licked and continued his stroking on the cannon barrel while burying his other hand between the junction of the tanks hip and leg, fondling the sensitive wiring beneath the dermal plating. Warpath continued licking his shoulder wings and moved his hand up to caress the flyers smooth, dome shaped helmet. Powerglide tensed as he felt the impending overload barreling toward him and the sensation made him increase the pressure on Warpath's cannon.

"Ooooh yeah, keep goin 'Path!" The flyer cried out as the tank commander bit down on his aileron. "And awaaaaay we go!" Orange sparks danced across the A-10's frame and he lifted his hips and ground himself against Warpath's cannon.

"Unf….oh 'Glide! POW! I'm BLAM! almost there!" Warpath threw his head back and howled as the overload washed over him, blue sparks mingling with the flyers orange.

* * *

Powerglide tried to get up to leave since he wasn't normally one to cuddle after overload, but the tank commander had quickly offlined and his massive cannon pinned the flyer to the berth. The A-10 felt like he was strapped into a rollercoaster with the barrel being the safety bar, of course this particular ride had already ended. The red barnstormer smirked and laid a hand over the cannon barrel, squirming under the comfortable weight and dimming his optics. Warpath grunted in his sleep and possessively moved his leg over Powerglide, further pinning him to the berth.

"Night 'Glide." Warpath muttered.

The flyer powered his optics back up and smiled at the handsome mech next to him. 'Eh, what's the harm in recharging together?' He thought to himself as he curled around the tank commander as best he could.

"G'night 'Path."


End file.
